


Smak dymu

by juana_a



Category: Celtic Mythology, Irish Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Magic, Original Fiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powiadają, że w noc Beltaine dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Aes síde, mieszkańcy wzgórz, opuszczają swe siedziby i przekraczają granice między światami. Biorą w posiadanie lasy i urządzają na łąkach biesiady. Ich czary i uroki wabią nieostrożnych na ścieżki, z których nie ma już powrotu. Powiadają, że w noc Beltaine dobro miesza się ze złem i nie wiadomo, co jest czym. Powiadają, że w noc Beltaine można stracić serce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smak dymu

_Pójdź, serce, gdzie piętrzy się stok nad stokiem,   
Bo tam mistyczny jest związek jedyny   
Słońca z księżycem, lasu i doliny,   
Tam rzeka drogę drąży wraz z potokiem. _

_I woła Bóg samotnym rogu głosem,   
A czas i świat jednako zawsze pierzcha,   
Miłość jest mniej łaskawa od szarego zmierzchu,   
Nadzieja nie tak droga jak poranna rosa._

W.B. Yeats, _W zmierzch_

_Powiadają, że w noc Beltaine dzieją się dziwne rzeczy._ Aes síde_, mieszkańcy wzgórz, opuszczają swe siedziby i przekraczają granice między światami. Biorą w posiadanie lasy i urządzają na łąkach biesiady. Ich czary i uroki wabią nieostrożnych na ścieżki, z których nie ma już powrotu. Powiadają, że w noc Beltaine dobro miesza się ze złem i nie wiadomo, co jest czym. Powiadają, że w noc Beltaine można stracić serce._

Przez las echo niesie tętent kopyt. W nocnej ciszy rozbrzmiewa demoniczny śmiech. Czarne płaszcze jeźdźców łopoczą za nimi niczym skrzydła upiorów. Ich twarze są blade jak tarcza księżyca oświetlającego im drogę, jak twarze mar oglądanych w dziecięcych koszmarach. I tylko płonące szałem oczy świadczą o tym, że to nie przybysze z tamtego świata.

Dęby chwytają płaszcze i rozdzierają je ostrymi gałęziami, znaczą krwią straszne twarze jeźdźców, bezczeszczących swą obecnością święty gaj. Ale przybysze są jak te drzewa. Silni, wyniośli, dumni. Wytrzymali. Pędzą z wichrem, nie zważając na nic. Z nikim nie zbratani. Przeciwko wszystkim i wszystkiemu. Tylko księżyc jest ich cichym sprzymierzeńcem. Świeci jasno, gdy jadą przez gęstwinę. Ukrywa się wśród chmur, gdy ich drogę przecina polana. Przed nimi daleka droga. Wojska irlandzkie już okrążyły Doire Calgaich. Wieści mówią, że angielski król Jakub II sam dowodzi oblężeniem.

Nie baczą na noc Beltaine i święty gaj. Nie boją się niczego. W nic nie wierzą. Święte ognie, których blask mami ich z daleka, są im obojętne, a pieśni druidów nie docierają do ich uszu. To oczy są ich ogniami, muzyką tętent kopyt i wycie wiatru.

Jadący na czele jeździec śmieje się głośno i popędza konia. Pęd rozwiewa ciemne włosy, wdziera się do ust, zapiera dech. Ale jemu to nie przeszkadza. Łyka gorzkie od dymu powietrze. Wydać się może, że to sam diabeł ze swymi sługami zawitał na ziemię. Ale jeździec nie przybył, by kupować ludzkie dusze, kraść kobiece serca. Mimo że niejedno już skradł. Jego dłoń zaciska się na małym krzyżyku z jarzębiny, który ma go chronić tej nocy. Czuje pod palcami wyschnięte jagody i znów widzi jasny warkocz Orlaith. Znowu oplata ręką jej szczupłą talię, a jej delikatne dłonie zakładają mu na szyję jarzębinowy wisiorek.

– Uważaj na siebie – mówi i opiera policzek na jego piersi.

– Będę – odpowiada zachrypniętym głosem jeździec.

– Ten krzyżyk… ochroni cię przed Nimi. Nie zdejmuj go, proszę.

– Przed Nimi?

– Dziś Beltaine – odpowiada, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko.

– Orlaith…

– Ciii… Wiem, że nie wierzysz – szepcze. – Po prostu zrób to dla mnie.

Kiwa głową i chowa krzyżyk pod koszulę. Wyschnięte jagody drażnią skórę, nie pozwalając o sobie zapomnieć. Delikatny wiatr nadal rozwiewa włosy, przynosząc ze sobą woń spalonego drewna. Jak teraz. Ale dłoń, którą czuje na ramieniu, nie należy do Orlaith.

– Gawain – głos Keitha jest tylko o ton głośniejszy od szeptu.

Potrząsa głową, jakby wierzył, że tym jednym gestem może odpędzić wspomnienia. Wypuszcza z dłoni jarzębinowy krzyżyk i chowa go za koszulę. Ale wiatr nie daje za wygraną. Szepcze mu do ucha wyznania, przesyła pocałunki.

– Gawain – Keith mocniej zaciska dłoń. Tym razem Gawain odwraca głowę. – Konie są zmęczone. Muszą odpocząć, a i nam przyda się chwila wytchnienia.

– Jest tu jakiś potok, przy którym moglibyśmy się zatrzymać? – pyta Gawain, ściągając wodze, ale odpowiada mu cisza. – Czy ktoś zna te lasy?

Towarzysze spoglądają po sobie, kręcą głowami. Słychać niewyraźne pomruki. Dla Gawaina staje się jasne, że wszyscy, podobnie jak on, są w tych okolicach po raz pierwszy. Konie idą stępa, oddychając ciężko po forsownym biegu. Ich długie cienie przemykają po pniach drzew, po czym kryją się w mroku. Gdzieś z daleka dobiegają wesołe śpiewy i krzyki świętującej gawiedzi. Wyobraźnia podsuwa jeźdźcom widok czerwonych płomieni i ciepło ogniska. Przypomina o dalekiej Szkocji, w której pozostawili wiarę. Zapach głogu i tarniny ze szkockich wzgórz jest tak wyraźny, że rozglądają się w poszukiwaniu rodzinnych domów.

Ale w tym lesie nie ma nic znajomego. Drzewa rzucają upiorne cienie. Wiatr szeleści liśćmi. Słychać pohukiwanie sowy, a z pobliskich krzaków wylatuje nietoperz. Nagle w oddali rozbrzmiewają dzwoneczki. Ich czysty głos niesie się przez las i dociera do wrażliwych uszu jeźdźców. Wstrzymują konie i nasłuchują. Dźwięk jest coraz wyraźniejszy, a przy tym tak słodki i kuszący, że na moment zapominają, kim są i po co przybyli. Stoją w miejscu i poddają się urokowi nieziemskiej muzyki. Między drzewami dostrzegają blade światło. Czują, że coś ich woła, przyzywa ku sobie. Już chwytają lejce. Spinają konie. Zawracają. Tylko jeden Gawain nie czuje przyciągania magicznych dzwoneczków, nie wzywa go tajemnicza poświata.

– Keith, Ewan, Logan, co wy robicie? – pyta zdziwiony.

– Wzywają nas – odpowiada któryś z towarzyszy.

– Musimy iść. – W oczach Keitha odbijają się ognie Beltaine.

– Kto was wzywa? Gdzie musicie iść?

– Oni – szepcze Firth.

Gawain powoli wsuwa dłoń za koszulę i wyjmuje krzyżyk z jarzębiny. W uszach słyszy głos Orlaith. _Ochroni cię przed Nimi._ Spogląda na swoich towarzyszy i wybucha szyderczym śmiechem. Dopiero to ich otrzeźwia. Przez chwilę patrzą na niego zdziwieni, jakby nie pojmowali gdzie są i jak się tu znaleźli. Pamięć wraca powoli. Dźwięk dzwoneczków przestaje ich mamić. Unikają swojego wzroku, zakłopotani tym, co się wydarzyło. Wszak tacy jak oni nie boją niczego. W nic nie wierzą. A zwłaszcza w Nich.

Jadą dalej. Popędzają konie. W uszach ciągle słyszą śpiew dzwonków, ale nie zwracają nań uwagi. Blask ciągle prześwieca między drzewami, lecz omijają go wzrokiem. Bo ich muzyką jest szum wiatru w uszach, ich ogniem płonące oczy.

Las kończy się niespodziewanie. Jeźdźcy wyjeżdżają na równinę, za którą majaczą zielone wzgórza.

– Psiakrew – klnie Ewan. – Znowu wzgórza. Czy ci Irlandczycy mają tu coś innego?

– Tak jakby w Szkocji były same równiny – śmieje się Logan.

– Ale u nas są chociaż jakieś kolory, a tutaj nic, tylko zieleń. Zielona trawa, zielone drzewa, zielony mech, zielona koniczyna. Nie zdziwię się, jak zobaczę zielonego człowieka.

– Zieloni Irlandczycy? Na szczęście wydają się mieć całkiem normalny kolor.

– Tak, zwłaszcza Irlandki. Powiedziałbym nawet, że są bardzo apetyczne.

Odpowiada mu wybuch śmiechu. Jeszcze przez chwilę przekomarzają się głośno, wymieniając uwagi o urodzie Irlandek. Ucisza ich dopiero powrót wysłanego na zwiad Ronana.

– Starzec miał rację. Dwie staje stąd jest wioska. Na wschód od niej widać rzekę, to zapewne Boyne, a pomiędzy wznoszą się kopce.

– To zapewne Brú na Bóinne z irlandzkich legend – wtrąca Gawain.

– Ja bym sobie chętnie te kurhany oglądnął – rzuca Ewan, ale towarzysz go ignoruje.

– A jak wioska? – pyta Ronana.

– Wydaje się opustoszała. Większość mieszkańców jest zapewne na wzgórzu i świętuje Beltaine. – Zapytany uśmiecha się znacząco.

Nie potrzebują dużo czasu, żeby do niej dotrzeć. Wzgórze, na którym druidzi rozpalili święty ogień, góruje nad wioską, ale jest na tyle daleko, że jeźdźcy mogą pozostać niezauważeni. Księżyc przesłoniły chmury, a głośne śpiewy zagłuszyłyby nawet odgłos wystrzału. Gawain pierwszy wjeżdża do wioski. Za nim są Keith i Ronan. Pozostali po kolei przeszukują puste domy, zabierając wszystko, co wyda im się cenne. W workach lądują miedziane, srebrne i rzadziej złote monety, misterna biżuteria, kielichy, żywność i butelki z winem, piwem i whisky. Co jakiś czas rozbrzmiewa przyciszony śmiech wywołany sprośnymi żartami na temat nieobecnych kobiet.

Gawain, Keith i Ronan idą w głąb wioski, która sprawia wrażenie wymarłej. Nienaturalnej ciszy nie zakłócają szmery, miauczenie kotów, poszczekiwanie psów. W chatach nie pali się ogień. Wydaje się, że poza nimi nie ma tutaj żywego ducha, że znaleźli się w jakimś upiornym, nierzeczywistym śnie. Zaglądają w kolejne okna, pukają do kolejnych drzwi. I zawsze odpowiada im ta sama głucha cisza. A w oddali brzmi srebrzysty głos dzwoneczków.

– Gdzie my, do diabła, jesteśmy? W wiosce duchów? – Gawain wypowiada na głos pytanie ich wszystkich.

– Na pewno. – Na twarzy Keitha wykwita złośliwy uśmiech. – W końcu dziś Beltaine.

W jednej z chat znajdują w końcu matkę z trojgiem potomstwa. W innych kilkoro staruszków i garstkę wystraszonych dzieci. Gromadzą ich na środku wioski. Ewan i Connell pełnią straż. Ich oczy płoną w bladych twarzach, skrytych pod rondami kapeluszy. Ale ludziom i tak wydają się upiorami przybyłymi z piekielnych czeluści. Kończą przeszukiwać wioskę. Przywiązują worki do troków, dzielą złoto i przesypują je do sakiewek, butelki upychają do juków. Gawain obserwuje wystraszonych ludzi. Kobieta mocno przyciska do siebie dzieci, jakby wierzyła, że w ten sposób je ochroni. Jej złoty warkocz miesza się z innym, a oczy zielone jak trawa pokrywająca wzgórza zamiast strachu wyrażają ból. Brzozowy zagajnik za wioską pachnie palonym głogiem i jabłonią. Powietrze jest duszne. Wokół rozbrzmiewają radosne śmiechy i stare ballady. W chatach powoli gasną światła, a ludzie udają się na wzgórze. Orlaith obraca w dłoniach jarzębinowy krzyżyk. Gawain nie widzi jej twarzy. Nagle Orlaith odwraca się. Ciężki kaptur opada do tyłu odsłaniając jej złoty warkocz, a wiatr rozwiewa niesforne włosy, które wysunęły się ze splotów. Gdyby Gawain wierzył w cokolwiek, pomyślałby, że to bogini zstąpiła z niebios.

– Musisz jechać? – pyta, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

– Muszę.

– Ale po co? To nie twoja wojna.

– Wojny dotyczą każdego. W Derry umierają moi rodacy.

– Moi również. I to ich pojedziesz zabijać.

– Orlaith… – Podchodzi do niej. – To naprawdę nie moja wina, że…

– Wiem – przerywa mu. – Ale po co tam jedziesz? Przecież nikt ci nie każe.

– Orlaith, rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Nic się nie zmieniło.

Dziewczyna spuszcza oczy i przytula się do niego. Jedną dłoń opiera na jego piersi, w drugiej trzyma krzyżyk z jagód jarzębiny. Gawain delikatnie gładzi jej jasne włosy.

– Wrócisz? – jej głos jest cichy i zachrypnięty. Nie chciała o to pytać.

– Wrócę. Będzie jak wtedy, kiedy spotkałem cię po raz pierwszy. Czekaj na mnie. Wrócę w świetle księżyca, choćby piekło zagrodziło mi drogę.

Na twarzy Orlaith pojawia się smutny uśmiech. I nie wie już, czy ma mu wierzyć, czy nie. Wie tylko, że będzie na niego czekać, wypatrywać go w świetle księżyca. Gawain nie przerywa ciężkiej ciszy. Dotyka policzkiem włosów Orlaith i zamyka oczy, wdychając zapach brzozy i delikatną jeszcze woń spalonego drewna. Wsłuchuje się w radosne śpiewy i okrzyki pijanych świętem Irlandczyków. Usiłuje pochwycić nutę starej celtyckiej ballady, ale jedyne, co słyszy, to niecierpliwe rżenie koni i głośne rozmowy kompanów. Otwiera oczy i widzi, jak Keith i Logan wsiadają na konie, a Ronan i Firth zawiązują ostatnie juki. Nagle z gromady wysuwa się staruszek. Jego włosy i broda są zupełnie białe. Na trzęsących się nogach podchodzi do Gawaina i pada na kolana.

– Łaski, panie, to wszystko co mamy – jego głos jest jak złowróżbne krakanie.

Gawaina przeszywa dreszcz. Przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że starzec jest krukiem ze starych opowieści i zwiastuje nieszczęście. Szybkim ruchem dobywa szpady i przeszywa jego serce. Słychać zduszone okrzyki, ciche jęki i łkanie, ale szybko zapada cisza. Szpada Gawaina lśni niczym ogień piekielny, a nad wioską widać czarne cienie złowieszczych ptaków.

– My nie grabimy bogatych, żeby oddawać biednym. Nie jesteśmy Robin Hoodami. Nie przyszliśmy, by zaprowadzić sprawiedliwość. Nie jesteśmy rycerzami Artura. A świat nigdy nie był sprawiedliwy. I cieszcie się, że tylko on.

Gawain wskazuje na leżącego w błocie starca, chowa szpadę do pochwy i wskakuje na konia. Już nikt nie śmie się odezwać. Ludzie przybliżają się do siebie, jakby to mogło ich ochronić przed przybyszami. Ciszę mąci jedynie ciche łkanie staruszki o białych włosach i upiornym spojrzeniu. Szkoci opuszczają wioskę, kierując się na Północ. Gdy mijają mieszkańców, ci odwracają spojrzenia, spuszczają głowy.   
Tylko mała ruda dziewczynka o oczach błękitnych i czystych jak majowe niebo, patrzy na nich z podziwem i niemal nabożną czcią. Jeszcze nie wie, że od tej pory będzie marzyć o Rozbójniku oraz wietrze przynoszącym zapach spalonego drewna dziewięciu świętych drzew i odgłos srebrzystych dzwoneczków.

_Powiadają, by w noc Beltaine nie wypowiadać imion Burzy, Westchnienia, Dźwięku i Ostrego Wiatru, Nocy Zimowej, Krzyku i Lamentu. Lepiej nie prowokować sił zaklętych w tych imionach. Powiadają, że w noc Beltaine łatwo się na Nich natknąć i stracić więcej niż duszę. Powiadają, że w noc Beltaine można postradać rozum._

Przez dolinę niesie się tętent kopyt, zagłuszany tylko wybuchami demonicznego śmiechu. Kapelusze skrywają blade twarze żywych upiorów i ich płonące ogniem oczy. Wiatr rozwiewa ich długie włosy, łopoce czarnymi pelerynami. Rozbójnicy pędzą w stronę wzgórz, ścigani delikatnym dźwiękiem dzwoneczków, zawodzeniem niewidzialnych zjaw, blaskiem płonących na wniesieniach ognisk. Powietrze pachnie spalonym drewnem. Woń cisu miesza się z wonią leszczyny i ostrokrzewu, zapach wierzby z zapachem głogu i jarzębiny, dębu z jabłoni i brzozy. Ale oni niczego nie widzą. Niczego nie słyszą. Niczego nie czują. To oczy są ich ogniami, muzyką tętent kopyt i wycie wiatru.

Jadący na przedzie jeździec odwraca głowę i popędza towarzyszy. Jarzębinowy krzyżyk już nie drażni jego skóry, ale ciąży, jak gdyby, zamiast z czerwonych jagód, wykonano go z kamieni. Gawain wyciąga talizman zza koszuli i usiłuje zerwać go z szyi, ale rzemyk jakby wrósł w ciało, nawet nie drgnie. Przez chwilę zdaje im się, że słyszą szaleńczy chichot, ale po chwili wrażenie znika. Wmawiają sobie, że to wiatr. Nie chcą pamiętać o nocy Beltaine. Nie wierzą w bogów i mieszkańców tamtego świata. Nie wierzą w nic. Niczego się nie boją. Pędzą na Północ do Doire Calgaich. Nie wiedzą, co ich tam gna. Ich, Rozbójników, wyklętych.

Gdy mijają samotną jabłoń, rosnącą na stoku wzgórza, Gawainowi zdaje się, że widzi kobietę o srebrnych włosach i oczach jak rzeka. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się zalotnie i kryje za drzewem. Gawain wstrzymuje konia i zawraca. Jarzębinowy krzyżyk ciąży i pali skórę. Zanim jeźdźcy zdążą się zdumieć, otaczają ich dźwięki elfich dzwoneczków i chwytają w swoje delikatne sidła. Nie ma już odwrotu. Nie ma ucieczki. Gawain zsiada z konia i zbliża się do nieznajomej, ale nie może wejść pod gałęzie drzewa. Jakaś nieznana siła nie pozwala mu się ruszyć, a wiszący na szyi talizman ciągnie ku ziemi. Ale oczy dziewczyny są tak pełne życia jak wartkie strumienie ze szkockich lasów, tak głębokie jak wody pozostawionej za plecami rzeki Boyne, tak chłodne jak orzeźwiające wodospady w ojczystych górach. Kiedy się odzywa, Gawain zapomina o złotowłosej Orlaith i jej zręcznych palcach. Zapomina o ostatnim pocałunku pod krzewem tarniny. Nie pamięta, jak szeptał jej do ucha obietnicę, której słowa pochwycił wiatr.

– Wrócę w świetle księżyca, choćby piekło zagrodziło mi drogę – powtarza i całuje ją delikatnie.

Zza zagajnika dobiega rżenie koni. Czas płynie szybko, a oni nie mają go wiele. Ostatni pocałunek i ostatnie szeptane w pośpiechu słowa. Coraz wyraźniej czuć zapach spalonego drewna. Smak łez miesza się z gorzkim smakiem przesiąkniętego dymem powietrza.

– Kocham cię – dodaje jeszcze Gawain.

Orlaith przytula się mocniej i uśmiecha smutno. Pod powiekami zbierają się piekące łzy. Jej Rozbójnik nie wierzy w miłość. I Orlaith o złotym warkoczu o tym wie.

– Witaj, Gawainie MacRae, synu Cathala – nieznajoma zbliża się powoli. W białych dłoniach obraca gałązkę jabłoni. – Czekałam na ciebie.

Gawain jak w transie unosi rękę do szyi. Rzemyk boleśnie wpija się kark, ale w końcu puszcza. Zaraz potem ląduje w trawie. Nieznajoma dyskretnie rozgniata stopą czerwone jagody. Jeździec przekracza magiczną granicę.

– Kim jesteś?

– Och, mam wiele imion – mówi, odwracając się od niego. – I lepiej dla ciebie i twych towarzyszy, byście nigdy ich nie wymówili. – Milczy przez chwilę, wpatrując się w horyzont. – Możesz nazywać mnie Ériu.  
Przy ognisku, pod obsypaną kwieciem jabłonią, bawią się mieszkańcy wzgórz. Piękni młodzieńcy o rozmarzonym spojrzeniu przygrywają do tańca. Dźwięki fletu i harfy mieszają się z czystym brzmieniem głosów gibkich panien. Wirują w tańcu ogniste warkocze, błyszczą diademy z kropel pierwszej majowej rosy, lekkie suknie mienią się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Rozbójnicy przyłączają się do zabawy. Zatracają się w tańcu i delikatnych pieszczotach nimf. Gawain towarzyszy królowej o srebrnych włosach i łagodnym uśmiechu. Postradał już dla niej rozum i serce, jest gotów sprzedać jej swą duszę. Nie wie, że Sídhe nie kupują. Niekiedy wydaje mu się, że widzi w jej oczach smutek i zmęczenie, czasem na miejscu młodej dziewczyny pojawia się stara, upiorna kobieta. Ale wrażenie znika równie szybko, jak się pojawia i Gawain uznaje, że to tylko złudzenie. Tak też myśli o wszystkim, co dzieje się wokół niego. O śpiewach, tańcach, śmiechach. Dźwiękach fletu, harfy i srebrnych dzwoneczków. Gorzkim smaku powietrza o zapachu spalonego drewna. Nieruchomych mimo wiatru wodach Boyne. I o Nich. Gawain nie wierzy w Nich. Nie wierzy w Ériu o spojrzeniu jak górskie wodospady. Gawain nie wierzy w nic.

Noc Beltaine powoli zbliża się ku końcowi. Przygasają święte ognie na wzgórzach. Pijany wiatrem Keith wzdycha pod dotykiem drobnych dłoni panny o złotych oczach. Jej usta smakują jak słodkie jabłka, dopiero zerwane z drzewa. Jej śmiech czaruje bardziej niż dzwoneczki i zaklęcia druidów. Ronan usiłuje złapać nimfę w pelerynie z łabędzich piór, ale gdy zdaje mu się, że już ją ma, ta wciąż i wciąż mu się wymyka. Dziewczyna o oczach jak nocne niebo prowadzi Firtha z dala od ogniska. Mokra od rosy trawa przyjemnie chłodzi rozgrzane ciała i zmywa zapach potu. Gdzieś rozbrzmiewa szyderczy śmiech pięknego elfa. Rozbójnicy nie wierzą w Nich. Rozbójnicy nie wierzą w nic.

A noc Beltaine zbliża się ku końcowi. Gasną święte ognie na zielonych wzgórzach. Na wschodzie niebo zaczyna blednąć. Powoli milkną dźwięki fletu i harfy, a rozbrzmiewają dzwoneczki przy uzdach.   
Mieszkańcy wzgórz szykują się do powrotu do tamtego świata, a na dolinę opada gęsta mgła. Gawain prowadzi Ériu do białego rumaka. Piękne panny otaczają ją ze śmiechem, oddzielając od Rozbójnika. Teraz to on zadaje pytanie:

– Musisz jechać?

– Muszę – odpowiada Ona. – Ale ty pojedziesz ze mną.

Rozbójnicy nie wierzą w bogów, elfy i duchy. A jednak wsiadają na konie i dołączają do orszaku _aes síde_. Gawain jedzie obok Ériu i z ciekawością przygląda się jej towarzyszom. Widzi nimfy i czarodziejki o błyszczących oczach, piękne elfy o szlachetnych rysach. Widzi upiory i przerażające wiedźmy, których wcześniej nie dostrzegał. Widzi starca, którego włosy i broda są już całkiem białe. Jego koszulę zdobi krew. We wpatrujących się uporczywie w Gawaina oczach czai się oskarżenie. Rozbójnik obraca się niespokojnie, zerka na towarzyszy, szuka potwierdzenia. Nie chce uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Zwraca się do jadącej obok dziewczyny. Jej oczy pozostają nieodgadnione, a na wargach tańczy tajemniczy uśmiech.

– Czy to…

– Nie zmuszę cię do wiary, Rozbójniku.

Jej spojrzenie staje się smutne i zmęczone. Znów wydaje się stara. Starsza, niż można to sobie wyobrazić. Gawainowi zdaje się, że jej ciało znaczą blizny, biała suknia przesiąka krwią, a srebrne włosy płoną. Ale po chwili znowu się śmieje i popędza konia. Znów jest piękna. I Gawain nie wie już, co myśleć. Nie wie, co jest prawdą, a co złudzeniem. Nie wie, czy naprawdę istnieje.

Coraz ciszej dzwonią dzwoneczki. Giną gdzieś wesołe śmiechy i zwodnicze śpiewy. Niektórzy opowiadają potem, że widzieli piękną panią o włosach barwy księżyca i jadącego obok niej Szkota o twarzy upiora i płonących oczach. Jechali przez dolinę spowici w płaszcz z delikatnej mgły, a potem zniknęli w wejściu do sídu pokrytego zieloną trawą.

Na równinie, pod drzewem jabłoni, leżą worki pełne monet i zrabowanych przedmiotów. Białowłosy starzec opuszcza na chwilę orszak. Dokąd zmierza? Nikt nie wie, ale Ona daje mu nieme przyzwolenie. Kiedy rankiem ludzie wracają ze wzgórza odnajdują swoje rzeczy w porzuconych na skraju wioski workach. Są pieniądze, kielichy, biżuteria. Brakuje tylko butelek, które pozostały rozbite na równinie pod drzewem jabłoni.

Zanim Gawain przekroczy kamienną bramę sídu, ogląda się jeszcze raz za siebie. Wydaje mu się, że gdzieś w oddali widzi rozwiewany wiatrem złoty warkocz. Ale Ériu nie pozwala mu zbyt długo myśleć. Wskazuje mu rzekę Boyne, zabarwioną na złoto blaskiem wschodzącego słońca, a on czuje dziwną tęsknotę. Nie wie, nie może wiedzieć, dlaczego. A za rok i dzień powróci do świata żywych, by dołączyć do królewskiej armii. Nad Boyne skrzyżuje szpadę ze szkockimi żołnierzami Wilhelma. Za rok i dzień powróci, by zginąć za Ériu i gałązkę jabłoni. Za rok i dzień znowu będzie świecił księżyc.

_Powiadają, że w noc Beltaine życie odradza się na nowo. Słońce powraca i pokonuje ciemność. Ziemia zaczyna płodzić. Bogowie umierają, by za chwilę narodzić się na nowo. Powiadają, że w noc Beltaine powracają zagubieni w zaświatach bohaterowie z dawnych opowieści. Powiadają, że w noc Beltaine przybywają po ludzkie dusze._

Przez nocną ciszę echo niesie tętent kopyt. Wycie wiatru miesza się z wybuchami szaleńczego śmiechu. Blask księżyca wydobywa z cienia upiornie blade twarze jeźdźców. Ich oczy płoną gorączką, rzucają ogniste niczym piorun spojrzenia, od których zapalają się trawy. Łopoczą za nimi czarne peleryny. Pęd rozwiewa ich długie włosy. Wyglądają jak przybyłe z tamtego świata upiory. Wyglądają jak upiory, którymi są.

Nocne powietrze przesyca dym ognisk płonących na wzgórzach. Zapach jarzębiny miesza się z zapachem głogu i drażni nos. Zewsząd słychać śmiechy i radosne śpiewy. Ale jeźdźcy nie widzą niczego. Niczego nie słyszą. Ich ogniami są płonące oczy. Muzyką tętent kopyt i wycie wiatru.

Do wioski wpadają nie zwalniając biegu. Ludzie, którzy jeszcze nie udali się na wzgórza, zatrzymują się wystraszeni. Z przerażeniem spoglądają na przybyszów. Pośpiesznie czynią znak krzyża i wyciągają krzyżyki z jarzębiny. Usuwają się z drogi, chowają w domach. A jeźdźcy mijają chaty i zagrody, pędzą na skraj wioski, gdzie stoi gospoda. Dopiero tam zwalniają i wsłuchują w ciche dźwięki starej irlandzkiej ballady o rozbójniku. Gawain zeskakuje z konia i wchodzi do środka. Ciężkie, dębowe drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim z głuchym łoskotem. Śpiew milknie i w sali zalega ciężka cisza. Gawain wpatruje się w stojącą przy stoliku z cisowego drewna kobietę. Jej włosy zupełnie posiwiały, skóra wyschła, a tęsknota wyrzeźbiła łzami historię na jej twarzy. Rozbójnik próbuje odszukać w niej dawną Orlaith, ale nie dostrzega złotego warkocza. Nie widzi uśmiechu, który odganiał chmury. Nie może odnaleźć ust, które całował. Dopiero, kiedy ona podchodzi bliżej, podnosi głowę i patrzy mu prosto w oczy… O tak, Gawain rozpoznaje Orlaith, której składał obietnicę w księżycową noc Beltaine, przesiąkniętą zapachem ognisk. Tylko oczy pozostały w niej te same, niezmienione. Młode, pełne życia i tej ulotnej tęsknoty za dawnym światem. A może i za czymś więcej.

– Gawain? – pyta niepewnie.

Rozbójnik wzdraga się na dźwięk jej głosu. Zniknął gdzieś czysty, miękki jak aksamit ton. Gawainowi przypomina się białowłosy staruszek z poplamioną krwią białą koszulą i ogarnia go dziwny chłód.

– Tak – odpowiada dopiero po chwili.

– Wróciłeś. – W jej oczach nie ma strachu, choć czai się w nich niepewność.

– Obiecałem.

Żadne z nich nie wypowiada słów przysięgi, ale ona zawisa między nimi i chociaż w izbie panuje cisza, oboje je słyszą. _Wrócę w świetle księżyca, choćby piekło zagrodziło mi drogę._

– Czekałam.

– Orlaith… Nie mogłem wcześniej.

– Wiem – szepcze. – Teraz wiem.

Orlaith widzi Gawaina takim, jakim go zapamiętała. Ta sama blada twarz i te same ciemne włosy, w które tak lubiła zanurzać palce. Te same silne dłonie. Nawet ubranie to samo: ta sama biała koszula, te same ciemne spodnie. I tylko oczy są inne. Wydaje się, że płoną tym samym blaskiem, ale Orlaith wie, że tak nie jest. To inne iskry podsycają ten ogień, inny władca nad nimi panuje. Inna tęsknota czai się za płomieniami. I Orlaith wie, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Wiedziała już w chwili, w której Gawain stanął na progu gospody. Orlaith wierzy w stare opowieści. Widzi rozcięcie i krew na kaftanie. Nie widzi małego, czerwonego krzyżyka z jagód jarzębiny.

Gawain wyciąga rękę i delikatnie gładzi pomarszczoną skórę Orlaith. Tyle lat już minęło, a jemu zdaje się, że nawet jeden dzień nie upłynął od chwili, w której całował ją po raz ostatni. Przytula ją mocno, a ona wtula w niego głowę. Jej ciało jest kruche i delikatne, że Gewainowi wydaje się, że przyciska do piersi szklaną figurkę.

– Och, Gawain… Tyle lat, tyle długich lat.

– Tam czas płynie inaczej.

– Jacy oni są? Czy tacy, jak mówią opowieści?

– Orlaith…

– Teraz musisz wierzyć. Jesteś jednym z nich. Musisz.

– Nie wierzę – odpowiada, delikatnie gładząc jej włosy.

Gdzieś w dali słyszą wybuch szyderczego śmiechu. Ten dźwięk jest urągliwy, drwiący, ale jednocześnie słodszy niż cokolwiek, co Orlaith kiedykolwiek słyszała. Gawain uśmiecha się dziwnie. Jego oczy rzucają wyzwanie.

– Ale…

– Ja w nich nie wierzę – powtarza. – Ale Oni przecież istnieją.

Śmiech milknie tak nagle, jak się pojawił. W oczach Gawaina pojawia się błysk satysfakcji, który znika, gdy czuje drobną dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Wie, że to Ona wzywa go do powrotu. Wie, że to Ona przypomina mu, że nie należy już do tego świata. Wie, że to Ona chce odebrać mu to małe zwycięstwo. Ale on ma inne plany i tej nocy nie zamierza jej słuchać. Unosi twarz Orlaith i pochyla się nieco.

W głębi gospody słychać trzaśnięcie drzwi. Deski skrzypią pod ciężarem stóp. Gawain zatrzymuje się o kilka cali od ust Orlaith. Podnosi głowę i nasłuchuje. Instynkt rozbójnika nie odchodzi wraz ze śmiercią. Odgłos kroków zbliża się coraz bardziej. Orlaith drży.

– Gawain…

Wypuszcza ją z objęć i powoli chowa się za dębowy pal podtrzymujący sklepienie.

– Gawain, ja…

Nie kończy jednak, bo prowadzące do części mieszkalnej drzwi otwierają się powoli i staje w nich mały, na oko sześcioletni chłopiec. Piąstką przeciera zaspane oczy. Gawain przygląda mu się z ciekawością. Powoli odkrywa jego podobieństwo do Orlaith. Tej Orlaith, którą znał kiedyś. Te same oczy i włosy. Ten sam lekko zadarty nosek. Dłoń na jego ramieniu zaciska się mocniej. Koło ucha słyszy cichy chichot.

– Babciu, czemu jest tak głośno? – dziecko zwraca się do Orlaith, która powolnym, zmęczonym krokiem podchodzi do niego.

– Dziś Beltaine – odpowiada, przytulając go delikatnie. – Ludzie świętują początek lata. Twoi rodzice też poszli na wzgórze.

– I muszą tak głośno śpiewać?

– Tak. Idź do łóżka, Orrinie. Babcia zaraz przyjdzie opowiedzieć ci o Beltaine.

Chłopiec znika w drzwiach prowadzących na schody. Orlaith odwraca się od nich. Gawain stoi oparty o belkę. Założył ręce na piersi i czeka. Orlaith wpatruje się w niego smutnym i pełnym bólu wzrokiem. Widzi czające się w jego oczach oskarżenie.

– Czekałaś. – To on przerywa milczenie.

– Czekałam.

– Właśnie widzę.

– Czekałam – powtarza z uporem. – Przez lata co noc siadałam w oknie i wypatrywałam cię na horyzoncie. Wciąż miałam nadzieję, że ujrzę cię powracającego z tej przeklętej wojny w świetle księżyca. Ale i nadzieja kiedyś umiera.

– W takim razie… Życzę wam szczęścia – mówi, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Towarzyszy mu śmiech czysty niczym majowe dzwoneczki i kobieca dłoń zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu. Orlaith zdaje się, że widzi rozwiewane wiatrem srebrne włosy. Próbuje zawrócić go z drogi, wytłumaczyć. Ale Gawain pozostaje niewzruszony. Wsiada na konia, by wraz z towarzyszami i Piękną Panią ruszyć w dal, ku horyzontowi. Wie, że miłość jest najostrzejszym z mieczy. Wie, że nadzieja jest trwała jak długowieczny cis. Ale i cisy padają od ostrzy siekier. Orlaith jeszcze przez chwilę trzyma twarz przy małej, brudnej szybce i wpatruje się w nieprzebytą ciemność. A potem odchodzi, bo tam, na górze, czeka jej wnuk. Ważniejszy niż Rozbójnik z tamtego świata.

Jeźdźcy mkną w dal przez ciemność nocy i blask ognisk Beltaine. Smakują powietrze o gorzkim smaku dymu przemieszanym ze słodką nutą głogu. Wiatr pędzi wraz z nimi i rozwiewa im włosy. Są jak zgraja upiorów prowadzonych przez swoją królową. A w powietrzu zapach dębu miesza się z zapachem głogu i cisu, wierzby z brzozą i leszczyną, woń jarzębiny z wonią jabłoni i ostrokrzewu. Wkrótce zgasną ognie Beltaine. Księżyc zblednie i zniknie. Obecny i nieobecny zarazem.

– Nie jesteś zła? – Gawain zwraca się ku Ériu o srebrnych włosach i oczach jak szkockie strumienie.

A Ona milczy przez chwilę i wpatruje się uparcie w horyzont. Jej oczy wydają się smutne i zmęczone. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odwraca się do niego i odpowiada z żalem:

– Nie zmuszę cię do wiary, Rozbójniku.

**Author's Note:**

> Doire Calgaich jest celtycką nazwą północnoirlandzkiego miasta Derry.
> 
> Ériu jest boginią, jedną z trzech personifikacji Irlandii. Od jej imienia wzięła się oficjalna nazwa Irlandii – Éire. W zasadzie więc zdanie: _Możesz nazywać mnie Ériu_ znaczy tyle, co: _Możesz nazywać mnie Irlandią_.
> 
> Opowiadanie inspirowane w pewien sposób balladą _The Highwayman_ w wykonaniu Loreeny McKennitt. W tekście wykorzystano fragment ballady.


End file.
